charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly Avery
:: "Use soft, gentle words, and let him find trust in you." :::: Lilly to Rhett Avery in Breaking colts and hearts? Background Childhood Lilly was quite the lucky young one when it came to birth. Born in the beginning of September, and the first child of her parents, Lilly was quickly being treated as a little princess by both her mother, her father and the entire staff as well. It was hard not to get spoiled in an envoiment that allowed her to become spoiled. Despite that, Lilly was feeling lonely. She had no cousins, no siblings - no family at all that she could spent time with and it left her restless - a restlessness that never seemed to end for her. However, she grew up in a loving family, quickly learning how she could make anyone around her give her anything she wanted. Hogwarts Lilly was scared of coming to Hogwarts, as much as she liked changes and unknown things, then she was proud to be sorted to Gryffindor house. Lilly being a girl who get easily bored, it was not long before Lilly began to feel relaxed about the school being, but she was still able to get decent grades, grades good enough for her to continue without relly having to spend hours and hours upon studying. She learned to realise that the point of her entire life was to marry someone, but also that whoever her husband would turn out to be, then her father intended to make him the heir of the double fortune he possesed, that being both the fortune of Lilly's paternal and maternal family. This make Lilly relaxed in her school studies, but as she finishes after seven years, she still has decent grades. Debutante years After her coming out ball, Lilly spent her first season as most other debutantes with no betrothal to secure their future, and she enjoyed having her season, feeling very lovely as she had the freedom to get exactly the dress she wanted for any opportunity to go to a ball. However, it also leaves Lilly desperate to find some freedom, because after a season, she has yet to fall in love. While her parents does not agree with her, she is her parents only child, and she convinces both of them that she wants to fall in love and marry only that man. Because of how bored Lilly feels, she gets the strange idea of walking around in dresses, suitable for a lady of the lower class - just in order to get away from the constant talk about being a proper lady. She only tells this to one person, the secret person that sends her letters, calling her a muse - and as far as she knows she has never met him. He does not seem opposed to this, but eventually the letters stops, before they can arrange a meeting. Lilly is of course sad by this - she liked to be called a muse and admired - but still she continues her life - both as the upper-class debutante who searches for her true love, and as the girl hiding in a lower-class dress to avoid the stress of being upper-class. In November 1882, Lilly suddenly looses her memory - leaving her without even the slightest idea who or what she is, or where she is for that matter. The month is one that ends up ruining her, as she on the fifth of December trusts the wrong guy, gets to his home and gets raped. Post amnesia When Lilly wakes up in an unknown bed on the 6th of December, she relieases what has happened and she hurries away from the place as fast as possible and gets directly home to her parents where she spins a lie of having spent the time with a friend, needing the time alone to figure out herself. She stays quiet about the rape, and when she is sure that she is not pregnant she is happy and grateful. She keeps the rape a secret, hoping no one will ever find out, because the thought of being shunned from the society because of something that was not her fault makes her shake in fear. This makes Lilly rely more on her faithful horse, when she needs to get away from the societys constant lurkin eyes, instead of wandering around in lower-class dresses on her own. Lilly manages to fall in love two times, both without anything happening beside the first meeting before she by avvidents gets btten by a doxy and is forced to go to the hospital. Here she meets and is treated by Rhett Avery - and Lilly's mother who is present, decides that the small spark she can sense between Lilly and Rhett is something to build upon. In the following five months, Lilly proves to be quite unlucky some might say, because whenever there is just the slightest - something they could have easily dealt with from home, but her mother insists on Lilly being dragged to the hospital and will not accept anyone but Rhett to look at her daughter, even if the reason for them being there is part of an entirely different department. Lilly is embarrassed by her mother, and when she meets Rhett near the forbidden forest in November she apologises. Rhett asks her if she would have anything against courting him - and Lilly having grown quite warm feelings for the handsome healer, accepts. The same day Rhett officially asks Lilly's father for permission to court his daughter. On Valentines day in 1884, Rhett proposes to Lilly, giving her a gray persian kitten in gift at the same time. Since then Lilly has been stressing to make sure her wedding on April the sixteenth 1884 will be simply perfect. The wedding is perfect - and while Lilly is excited to be married, then her subconscious remembers the rape, and it takes a while before she can let Rhett get close to her body like that. During the plague that summer, Lilly accepts an invitation by her 'little-sister' to stay with her in the country side, while Rhett stays behind to work at the Hospital. While spending time with Annette Fountain, Lilly realises that she is expecting her first child Appearance With her natural brown waving hair, Lilly prefers to keep it down as soon as she is not in public. She is quite fond of her brown sparkling eyes, that easily tells her emotions, even when she is trying to hide it. She is a tiny bit higher than the average woman, and as thus she weight a bit more, but the extra weight is in her muscles and bones. Personality Gentle and sweet - those are two words that describe Lilly in a very general way. She is faithful to those she deems as her family or close friends. However, Lilly is also a huge romantic at heart, dreaming of the kind of love that only exists in fairy-tales and stories. At the same time, underneath the sweet girl is a force to be reckon with. Lilly is spoiled, and used to getting everything she want. Add it to her stubbornness and she is not giving up until she gets what she wants, no matter if it is a dress, jewelry or something else. Unfortunately Lilly has a habit of falling in love far to easy, but she believes that her upcoming marriage will make it easier for her to not consider any else as possible suitable husbands. Notable relations Rhett Avery Rhett has - despite their strange beginning on their awareness of each other, grown to mean more than anyone else for Lilly. When he proposed to her, Lilly is absolutely sure that particular moment will always be in her memory as one of the best. She will keep his secret and has fallen quite drastically for the healer. Annette Fontaine Lilly sees the youngest Fontaine as a younger sister, and feels very protective of the younger girl. Pets Graùni The grey icelandic horse is Lilly's one and everything, or at least has been for a long while. Whenever she feels scared, happy or anything in general, she seeks out Graùni and nuzzles her head into his fur. She always feels safe with the horse, and knows that it will never allow anyone or anything to hurt her. His name translated from Icelandic means Little Grey Arí The little grey persian kitten was Lilly's engagement present from Rhett, and the very fluffy little kitten is quickly growing on Lilly, just like the one who gave it to her, and her horse. His name translated from Icelandic means Eagle Category:Characters